Valentine's Night
by Homeydaclown
Summary: A sequel to the Camp Lazlo episode; 'Valentine's Day'. After Patsy beated up everyone at Camp Kidney, Lazlo receives a letter from a secret admirer, saying to meet them at a fancy hotel later that day. What will Lazlo experience? Rated M for adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

Valentine's Night

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Lazlo or the Camp Lazlo characters. Joe Murray does.**

**This story takes place after the Camp Lazlo episode; 'Valentine's Day'. Just for the sake of the fic, all of the characters are older.**

Anyway, Raj was talking to Lazlo, who got his ass handed to him by Patsy.

"Goddamn Lazlo. Patsy sure beat the livin' shit outta you." Raj said. "She didn't beat me as hard like that."

"W-Well, at least Hoo-ha didn't beat me u-up." Lazlo laughed nervously.

"If I was you, I would avoid that mongoose for now on." Raj said.

"Ha!" Lazlo laughed. "Like I'm gonna listen, to some Indian elephant with a gay accent. Now that's hystrical!"

"Ha!Ha! Gay elephant!" Clam laughed. "Ha!Ha!"

"Now, if you please excuse me; I gotta go to the nursing station & get some ice."

Then Lazlo turns & walks away to the nursing station.

Raj was pissed.

"You'll learn to listen to me one of these days!" Raj called after him. "You'll learn!"

"Hey! Would you shut the fuck up!" shouted Edward, who was laying in a hospital bed. "Your hollerin' is hurtin' my wounds!"

Raj turns to him & takes out a pair of scissors and goes over towards him.

"What was that?" Raj said, trying to keep his cool.

"What are ya deaf!" Edward shouted, still pissed over getting beat up for no reason. "I said,..."

**_SNIP! SNIP!_**

Raj had cut Edward's pint of blood in half. More & more of the donated blood spilled onto the ground.

"I hope, that'll teach you, to be hollerin' at me, when I'm in a bad mood! Fuckin' asshole!"

Then he takes out a stick of TNT & shoves it into the platypus' mouth. Then he takes out a lighter & lit up the fuse.

"See you in hell, asshole!" Raj sniffed, as he put away the lighter.

Then he & everyone disappeared quickly, leaving the fucked platypus alone.

"Helpff. Mefff!" Edward struggled to say, as the TNT fuse gets lower.

The TNT explodes, thus killing him.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Acorn Flats. Patsy was just getting out of Hoo-ha's jeep. She had a glum look on her face, while Hoo-ha was laughing his ass off.

"Ha!Ha! That was some good fightin', that you did, Cupcake!" Hoo-ha laughed, as he lit up a cigar.

"Yeah, whatever." Patsy said, putting on a fake smile.

"I really, like the card, that you gave me!" Hoo-ha said, as he took out the red heart-shaped card. "'I like you'. Ha! Ain't that sweet?"

Then he puts away the card.

"Well, I gotta be goin', sweetie. It's time for my weekly DU Anynoumus meeting & lunch."

"Okay, daddy." Patsy said, with her trademark smile.

Then Hoo-ha speeds off. After making sure Hoo-ha was out of sight, Patsy let out a big sigh & frowned.

"Thank god, he's gone. Now, I can go back to my cabin & gather my thoughts." she muttered, as she walked towards her cabin.

Just as she got into her cabin, she found Nina reading a book on her bed. Nina looks up at her.

"Why hello there, Patsy." she greeted. "I see, that you're back already."

Yep." Patsy muttered sadly, as she layed on her bed.

"What's the matter?" asked Nina.

Patsy turns to her.

"I've done somethin' awful." she said.

"What did you do?" Nina asked, setting down her book. "You didn't kill anybody, did you?"

"No, but I almost did." Patsy answered. "I've beaten up the Bean Scouts."

"All of them?" Nina asked.

"Yep." Patsy replied.

"Why you do that?" asked Nina.

"Because, my dad made me." Patsy answered. "He accidently found a Valentine's card, that I made for Lazlo & he made them do a bunch of shit to toture them. Then I finally admitted, that they didn't make the Valentine for me, I made the Valentine for one of them. Then my dad, bein' the total bastard he is; builted a boxing ring & made me beat them all up. And that's not the worst part!"

"What is the worst part, Patsy?" Nina asked.

"I have to beat up Lazlo." Patsy said, sadly. "A-And I kinda overdid it with my brutal punches."

"Oh." Nina muttered.

"Now I'm afraid, that Lazlo's gonna hate me for now on." Patsy said.

Nina laughs.

"Lazlo's not gonna hate you, Patsy." she started. "If I know him, he's gonna forgive you & he's gonna be friends with you again."

"You really think so?" Patsy asked.

Nina nods.

"I hope so." Patsy muttered.

Nina then stands up.

"I've gotta go. I promise Gretchen, that I would blow up that stupid Doe's house & roast that fat hog's ass."

She leaves.

"Good luck with that!" Patsy called after her.

After Nina leaves, Patsy thinks to herself.

"Maybe, I should make it up to Lazlo. Yeah. That's it. I'll make it up to him."

Then she takes out her cell phone and wallet & starts making calls.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Camp Kidney. Lazlo was just leaving the nursing station. He had a ice pack on one of his wounds.

"Damn! Patsy, sure got me good!" he muttered. "I'm gonna feel that bruise on my head for a least a week."

He goes to his cabin, to rest up.

Lazlo lays in his bed.

"Well, this has been a rough morning." Lazlo yawned. "Might as well, go to sleep."

Then he went to sleep.

It was later, in the afternoon now & Lazlo had woken up.

"That was some nap!" he said, as he stretched.

Then he sees a letter, slid under the cabin door.

"Looks like, someone sent us a letter." Lazlo said, as he went to go get it.

He picks it up & opens it.

"_Please meet me at Prickley Pines' fancist hotel; 'The Rocko Murray Arms', at 10:00. Signed A secret Admirer._" Lazlo read. "Gee, I wonder who this admirer is?"

Just then, Raj & Clam walks in.

"What's up, dude?"

Lazlo turns to Raj.

"Please, don't say that no more, m'kay?"

"M'kay." Raj responded. "So, what's that you got?"

"Some letter." Lazlo said.

"What does it say?" Raj asked.

"It says, that this person wants to meet me at the Rocko Murray Arms Hotel, tonight, at 10:00." Lazlo told them.

"Is it from a secret admirer?" Raj asked in a teasing voice.

"Yes." Lazlo answered.

"Looks like, our Lazlo's becomin' a man." Raj said to Clam.

"They grow up so fast!" Clam cried stupidly.

"So are you gonna go, Lazlo?" Raj asked.

"I guess, I have to." Lazlo said, putting the letter into his pocket. "So, what do you guys wanna do now?"

Raj & Clam thinks.

"Hey. How 'bout we go fuck around with Lumpus?" Raj suggested.

"Yeah. Fuck around with Lumpus!" Clam added.

Lazlo thought about it.

"Ah, what the hell? It's not like, we're doin' anything important anyway. Let's go!"

So the Jelly trio leaves the cabin, to fuck around with the stupid old moose.

_So what's Patsy's surprise? Is Lazlo gonna go to the fancy hotel later on? Will Lumpus die? Will Gretchen stop being a bitch? Some of these questions will be answered in the next chapter._


	2. Make Up Sex

Make Up Sex

It's a little bit later now. Lazlo, Raj, & Clam was back in their cabin, laughing their asses off.

"Ha!Ha!Ha! Oh man!" Lazlo laughed. "Did you see, that expression on Lumpus' face! Ha!Ha!Ha!"

"Yeah!" Clam laughed. "What a fuckin' loser!"

"You can say that again, Clam!" Raj said.

"Oh man! That's gonna be one of those times, that we're gonna remember for ages!" Lazlo laughed, as he fell onto his bed.

Just then, Slinkman's voice was heard on the PA.

_"Would Jelly cabin, please come to the scoutmaster's office, please!"_

"Oh shit!" Lazlo sniffed. "We're in deep shit now."

"Well, we better go to the office & take our punishment like men." Raj said.

Clam takes out a men's shaver.

"I'm a man!" he shouted.

"Okay, let's go." Lazlo said.

At Lumpus' office, the Jelly trio was sitting in front of Slinkman's desk. Slinkman had a stern look on his face.

"I've heard, that you three been messing around with Scoutmaster Lumpus again." he said.

"Um, yes." Lazlo said.

"Who's idea was it, to mess around with him?" Slinkman asked.

"It was Raj's idea!" Clam shouted.

Raj turns to him.

"Why you little bastard! I'm gonna kill you!"

Then he pounces onto Clam & starts fighting.

"**STOP IT!**" shouted Slinkman.

The two assholes stopped fighting.

"Now, because of you three messin' around with Lumpus & killed him, you all are gonna be suspended from camp..."

Then Lazlo took out thirty $100 dollar bills & gave it to Slinkman.

The slug takes them.

"Well, we'll just overlook this incident. Hell, let's just forget the whole thing." he said, slyly.

"Alright!" the trio exclaims.

"You three can go now." Slinkman said, as he ripped up the suspension papers. "If you please excuse me, I gotta get ready for a night out with the bitches!"

Back at the cabin, Raj was talking.

"That was a genius plan, Lazlo." he started. "Bribin' Slinkman like that."

"Yeah. Smart!" Clam added.

"Yep." Lazlo said. "I knew, that some of that money, my parents gave me, will be good for somethin'."

Then he looks at the clock. It was almost dinnertime.

"It's almost dinnertime." he said outloud.

"I wonder, what we gonna have?" Raj wondered. "I hope, it's not burgers. I can't eat beef."

"Cow fucker." Clam said.

"Shut up!" Raj sniffed, as he tried to take a swing at the rhino.

Fortuanately, he missed.

"Ha!Ha!" Clam laughed. "You swing like, a fuckin' girl. Ha!Ha!"

"Alright, fucks!" Lazlo said. "Let's get dinner."

So the trio left for the Mess Hall for dinner.

A little bit later, it was getting dark now. The trio is back at their cabin.

"Oh man!" Lazlo said, as he was cleaning teeth with a toothpick. "That was some dinner."

"Burgers. Good!" Clam burped.

"I went against my religion!" Raj bitched like a pussy. "I _hate_ myself!"

"Whatever." Lazlo & Clam said.

Lazlo turns to Clam.

"Hey Clam. Do you wanna go make fun of the loons for an hour or two?"

"Yeah!" Clam exclaims. "Clam loves makin' fun of the lame-ass loons!"

"Okay, let's go." Lazlo said.

"You two go ahead." said the crybaby Raj. "I'll just go to bed early."

"Killjoy." Lazlo sniffed.

"Pussy." Clam added.

"Well, excuse me for bein' Indian!" Raj sniffed, as he went to bed.

"Asshole." Lazlo said.

So he & Clam goes off to make fun of the loons.

* * *

It's later now. It was time for all of Camp Kidney, to turn in for the night. Lazlo & Clam came back to the cabin. Clam was yawning.

"That's funny." he started. "I like the way, those two stupid loon brothers cried. Their sadness make me happy."

"I feel the same way, Clam." Lazlo said, as he looked at his watch. "Oh shit! it's time for me to go!"

"Time for Lazlo, to get some ass." Clam said.

"Yep." Lazlo said, as he was putting on some cologne. "Well, Clam. See ya!"

"Wait a minute, Lazlo!" Clam called after him.

Lazlo stops.

"What?"

Clam goes into his pocket.

"Here. Catch!"

He throws a condom at Lazlo. He catches it.

"Protection. So you don't get girl pregnant." Clam said.

Lazlo takes out a larger condom.

"Thanks Clam, but I have my own." he said. "Magnum baby. Magnum."

"Oh, okay." Clam said. "Well, good luck!"

So Lazlo leaves the cabin.

* * *

Seven or so minutes later, Lazlo was at the Rocko Murray Hotel. The hotel had neatly trimmed bushes & trees out in front.

"Wow! This is some joint!" Lazlo awed. "Well, I better get inside."

He goes inside & sit down. There was no one at the desk, so he didn't have any problems of someone, coming up to him & kicking him out.

"Where is this admirer?" Lazlo asked, looking at his watch. "They said, that they'll be here at 10:00. And it's 10 o'clock."

Just then, a figure dressed in all black. Black hoodie, black pants, black nikes & a black bookbag, came up to the front desk. Lazlo sees the figure.

"It can't be that person." he said, as he watched the figure pay & get a key to a room. "They dressed up in all black."

Lazlo was in shock, that the person dressed in black was coming towards him.

"Oh no!" he exclaims to himself. "It can't be!"

The person walked up to him.

"Come on & follow me." they said.

"Are you sure?" Lazlo asks, still in shock.

"Stop bein' a bitch & come on!" the person sniffed.

"O-O-Okay." Lazlo said, getting scared.

So he & the mysterious person goes to a elevator & gets on it.

* * *

On the 15th floor, they get off of the elevator.

"Come on. Let's go." the person said to Lazlo.

Lazlo followed.

They walked down the long hallway, until they was at their room.

The person opened up the room with the key card.

"Alright. Get in." the person ordered.

Lazlo walks in & the person closes and locks the door.

"Sit on the bed." the person ordered.

"Okay." Lazlo said, as he sat on the king-sized bed. "W-W-Who are you? W-W-What do you want with me?"

"Just a lil' forgivin' & maybe a lil' love." the person said, as they put their hands on top of their hoodie. "I've got somethin' to show you."

Then the person, pulls down their hoodie. The person was; Patsy.

Lazlo was in awe.

"Patsy. You're the secret admirer?"

"Yes." Patsy replied, as she sat next to him.

"But why, you did all this?" Lazlo asks. "Especially, what happened this morning, with your dad?"

"Because, I wanted to show you, how sorry I am." Patsy said in a sad voice. "I didn't mean, to hurt you in any way. But I had to do, what I did, so my fuckin' dad wouldn't have to beat the livin' shit outta you."

Then she lowers her head down.

"I hope, that you can forgive me."

Lazlo puts a hand on Patsy's shoulder.

"Of course, I do." he said, "You had to do, what was right. Now lemme see your trademark smile."

Patsy smiled at him.

"That's better." Lazlo said. "So, what's in the bookbag?"

"It's another card, that I made." Patsy said, taking out the card. "I had to put it in the bookbag, so nobody wouldn't see it & suspect something. Here."

Lazlo takes the card and reads it.

"'I _love_ you'. Geez, Patsy. This card's better, than the one you tried to give me this morning."

"Open it." Patsy said. "There's somethin' in there, that you might like."

So Lazlo opens up the card & looks inside. There was a sexy photo of the pink haired mongoose, laying in her bed, wearing a sexy lacy black bra & panites. She was laying in a seductive pose.

"Oh god!" Lazlo exclaims. "Now, that's a sexy photo!"

Patsy laughs seductively.

"Thank you, Lazlo dear."

Then Lazlo looks around. Then back at Patsy.

"So Patsy. We're in a fancy hotel room. By ourselves. It's almost 10:30 at night. So what do you wanna do?"

Patsy turns to him with a seductive look.

"Let's show our love for each other, dear. Let's have sex!"

"Okay!" Lazlo exclaims, with wide eyes.

So, they both start stripping off each other's clothes.

* * *

Soon, they was in nothing but their draws, bra, panties, & socks. Patsy turns to Lazlo.

"Let's start kissin', dear." she said seductively.

"Of course." Lazlo said.

They start kissing.

The kissing last for ten minutes. Then Patsy started ticking Lazlo, on his 6 pack abs. He laughs, as she does this. Patsy smiles to this reaction.

"You like that?" she asks seductively.

"Mmm hmm!" Lazlo muttered.

"I'm glad, that you do." Patsy said, as she continued tickling Lazlo's abs.

Lazlo then starts to feel an erection coming.

"Oh shit!" he thought to himself. "I'm gettin' hard! I hope, Patsy doesn't find out about this!"

Unfortunately, she did.

"Mmm." she muttered, as she touched his erection. "I see, someone's gettin' hard."

Lazlo squeaked.

Patsy laughed seductively to his reaction of her, touching his erection.

Then Lazlo starts rubbing Patsy's covered breasts. They were 42B. Patsy enjoyed this action from him.

"Mmmm." she muttered.

"You like that?" Lazlo asked in a whisper.

"Yeah." Patsy replied, also in a whisper.

"Glad, that you do." Lazlo said, as he continued rubbing her breasts.

Then he grabs the bra, but Patsy stops him.

"Wait a minute, dear. I can do it."

Then she reaches behind her back & undid the straps to her bra. The bra falls off and Patsy's breasts were exposed to Lazlo for the first time.

Lazlo was in awe.

"Damn! Nice breasts!" he said.

Patsy laughed.

"I'm glad, that you do. Now come over here & start suckin'!"

So Lazlo obeyed & start sucking her sexy tits. Patsy enjoyed this action from him.

"Mmmm." she uttered, as Lazlo kept sucking on her breasts.

After ten minutes of breast sucking, Patsy decides to heat things up, by rubbing Lazlo's erection.

He enjoyed this.

"Oh shit!" he muttered.

"You like that, don't ya?" Patsy asked in a erotic voice.

"Yeah." Lazlo answered.

"If you like that, then you'll enjoy this!"

Then Patsy pulls out Lazlo's large erected dick & starts sucking on it. Lazlo was in shock & happiness in the same time, as she did this action.

"Y-You're right, P-Patsy." he said. "I am e-enjoyin' this!"

Patsy kept going over the head with her tongue. Lazlo was moaning louder & louder. Patsy enjoyed her lover's moans & decides to make his experience more enjoyable, by stroking his balls. Lazlo especially enjoyed this.

"Oh man!" Lazlo groaned.

Patsy grew a seductive smile from his reaction.

After fourteen minutes of this, Lazlo decides that he had enough teasing.

"Enough, 's time for the actual sex!"

"Okay, baby." Patsy said, as she smiled at him.

In a drop of a hat, Lazlo takes off his boxers & Patsy took off her black panties.

Patsy marveled how big Lazlo's tool was.

"Damn, Lazlo." she awed. "You're so big and hard!"

Lazlo laughs.

"I know."

Then he puts opens up his condom wrap and puts it on his member. Then he puts his erection into Patsy's opening & starts she starts humping him.

"Mmmm." she muttered erotically. "I wanna ride you, as long as I can, Lazlo. Go deeper."

"Are you sure?" Lazlo asks. "I don't wanna hurt ya."

"Yes." Patsy said, between grunts. "Please."

"Okay, Patsy." Lazlo said. "Anything for you."

Then he went deeper inside her, as they continued the love making.

"Damn, Patsy!" Lazlo grunted. "You're so fuckin' tight!"

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Patsy asked.

"It's a good thing." Lazlo said.

So the love making continued. To make this moment more memorable, Lazlo started massaging Patsy's breasts. And Patsy wrapped her legs, around Lazlo's waist, so he could go deeper.

After a while, Lazlo starts back sucking on Patsy's breasts.

Patsy certainly enjoyed the sensation from Lazlo's lips on her nude breasts.

"Mmmm." she muttered.

Then her eyes shot wide open.

"Uh, Lazlo. I-I think, I'm hittin' my climax! I'm gonna cum!"

Then she came all over Lazlo's member. Her juices, made Lazlo hit his climax too.

"Oh shit! I-I think, I'm ready to explode too, Patsy!"

"Come & do it then, big boy." Patsy said, erotically.

So Lazlo came a lot.

Afterwards, Patsy got off of him and layed on the bed. And Lazlo took off the condom & threw it away. Then he got into the bed with her.

"So, Patsy." he started. "On a scale of 1-10. How was I?"

"You was a plus 10 times a thousand." Patsy replied. "Not bad, for your first time."

Then she turned to him.

"So, Lazlo dear. How was I? On a scale of 1-10."

"Well, Patsy." Lazlo said. "You too, was a plus 10 times a thousand. That's pretty good for a first timer."

Patsy laughs at this.

"Thanks, Lazlo."

Lazlo then yawns.

"God! I'm sleepy. It's been a long day."

"Yeah, you can say again." Patsy yawned, as she remembered what happened earlier in the day. "Despite of what happened this morning, this turned out to be a good day after all."

"And good night too, Patsy." Lazlo added.

"And that too." Patsy said, as she turns to him. "You know Lazlo. We should do this more often."

"You mean, havin' sex?" asked Lazlo.

"Yes, silly." Patsy laughed.

"Of course." Lazlo said. "Perfect idea, Patsy."

Then he grabs Patsy by the waist & pulled her towards him.

"I love you, Patsy." Lazlo said, as he kissed her on the cheek. "No matter what."

"I love you too, Lazlo." Patsy replied, as she kissed him. "Happy St. Valentine's Day."

"You too, baby." Lazlo said, sleepiness getting the best of him. "Good night."

"Good night." Patsy said.

Then she reached over & turned off the room's lamp. And then she cover herself & Lazlo up with the warm blanket. Then she went happily to sleep, to dream about her wonderful night.

**The End**


End file.
